This invention relates to the construction of printed circuit (P.C.) boards and has as its goal providing convenience for people who undertake printed circuit testing by making a small quantity of of a printed circuit, and also offers a new processing method therefor. The main points emphasized by this invention are detailed separately as follows:
First, a P.C. board construction is provided. A double-sided P.C. board having both sides thereof pre-bonded with conductive metal plating thereon has, by the usual chemical erosion (i.e. etching) method, its first side formed with a crossed mesh form or any mesh form using two groups of parallel conductor lines, in such a way that one group of parallel lines comprises lines X.sub.1, X.sub.2, X.sub.3, . . . X.sub.2n+1, while the other group of parallel lines comprises lines Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2 . . . Y.sub.m. The second side of the P.C. board is also made in a mesh form by using two other groups of parallel conductor lines, in such a way that one group of parallel conductor lines comprises lines X'.sub.1, X'.sub.2, X'.sub.3 . . . X'.sub.2n+1, while the other group comprises lines Y'.sub.1, Y'.sub.2 . . . Y'.sub.m. Furthermore, line X.sub.1 corresponds with line X'.sub.1, line X.sub.3 corresponds with line X'.sub.3 . . . X.sub.2n-1 and X'.sub.2n-1 correspond, Y.sub.1 corresponds with Y'.sub.1, Y.sub.2 corresponds with Y'.sub.2 . . . Y.sub.m and Y'.sub.m correspond so as to be lined up one after another. The respective crossing points of X.sub.1 with Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2 . . . Y.sub.m, X.sub.3 with Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2 . . . Y.sub.m, etc., are punched or preset pass-thrrough holes 2. Finally, one layer of metal is plated on the inside edges of the pass-through holes 2, so that the the parallel lines of both board sides can be mutually connected via a plated-through hole passage.
When producing printed circuit end products, first, the layout of a printed circuit is made. Then a blade (or other cutting device) is used to cut off the unnecessary parts of all the lines on the P.C. board having the above-mentioned structure, so that after cutting it results that their connection paths are exactly the same as the circuit layout. Finally, the necessary electronic components and parts are inserted into the pass-through holes of a pre-layout (the necessary selection of insertion or application holes is arranged in advance prior to cutting of the lines) and soldered to finish the end product printed circuit.
Using this method requires no boring of holes in the board or erosion/etching and is thus time-saving as these are complicated jobs. Therefore, the P.C. board construction wil be very simple and convenient.
For the above-described construction, one can also use a computerized cutting system and enter in advance the location data of the metallic lines to be cut-off into this system, in such a way that the parts unnecessary for connection can be cut off automatically without requiring the inconvenient layout work.